


Try So Hard

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Doggy Style, F/F, Faberry Week, Jealousy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written for a prompt at the glee_kink_meme. Quinn gets insanely jealous when Rachel unconsciously flirts with Finn and Puck. She tells her that if she wants cock then she'll give her cock. Contains Jealous Dom!Quinn, Flirty!Rachel and rough sexy times.





	Try So Hard

**Title:** Try So Hard  
**Author:** [](https://kben.livejournal.com/profile)[**kben**](https://kben.livejournal.com/) and [](https://meggygurl.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://meggygurl.livejournal.com/)**meggygurl**  
**Rating:** NC-17 for porny times  
**Length:** 3000ish  
**Spoilers:** Sectionals  
**Summary:** Written for a [prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink_meme/570.html?thread=829242#t829242%E2%80%9D) at the glee_kink_meme. _Quinn gets insanely jealous when Rachel unconsciously flirts with Finn and Puck. She tells her that if she wants cock then she'll give her cock. Strap-on, doggy style, Quinn pulling at Rachel's hair and whispering dirty things to her. Really_ dom _!Quinn and rough that it hurts. Bonus for spanking and pussy slapping._  
**Note:** This is an older fic that we are moving from [](https://kben.livejournal.com/profile)[**kben**](https://kben.livejournal.com/)'s journal to here.

* * *

 

 

It was the last weekend before school started and the Glee kids were having a pool party. Rachel stood by the pool in her bikini, talking animatedly with Finn. He kept glancing down at her chest about every 30 seconds and she was completely oblivious. Her hands were on her hips and she was rambling about something music related.

"Now, Finn. I know this was summer vacation and you probably felt the need to be on vacation, but I do hope you actually practiced. I'm counting on you to still be able to match me vocally." She reached out and touched his bare chest. "I know music comes from the heart, but is also comes from your vocal chords."

Quinn was in the pool, sitting on the steps, wanting to keep her hair dry. She laughed at whatever Brittany had said, but she wasn't really listening. Through her sunglasses, she watched Rachel talking with Finn, then touching him. It was probably harmless. But maybe she needed to remind Finn that Rachel was her girlfriend. She rose up out of the water and called out to the brunette as she moved toward the ice chest, "Hey, baby, you want anything to drink?"

The blonde had spent all summer working to get her body back after having the baby. She still wasn't boasting the perfectly flat and firm abs she'd had before, but she was close. Regardless, she wore the bikini well. And she knew it. Which is why she didn't bother wrapping a towel around herself once she was out of the pool.

Rachel looked up and her eyes tailed on the blonde for a long moment, shaking her head. "No, I'm okay. Thank you." She grinned at Quinn before turning back to Finn. "Now, I know you spent all summer bulking up for football, but you have to bulk up for singing too."

Finn laughed a little. "You look like you were doing some bulking up too, Rach." He ran a finger down her flat stomach. "Or, bulking down I guess for girls."

 _It's just Finn. It's just Finn. It's just Finn_. Quinn repeated this to herself in her mind. Rachel didn't look like she was buying it, anyway. She was delightfully oblivious about certain things.

When Finn's finger ended at just the top of her bikini bottoms, Rachel flushed hard. "Thank you. I've been working out a lot this summer."

Finn moved closer. He knew Quinn and Rachel were... whatever. But he figured it was kinda how Santana and Brittany were. Not serious or anything. It was kinda hot to think of the two of them together. Not that he ever did...

His hand landed on her hip. "I'm glad you, like, didn't get scary skinny or anything though, Rach. 'Cause you are really beautiful as it is and you don't need to change anything." He was leaning down a little, talking softly.

Rachel's head tilted up to listen better and her breath caught in her throat.

 _Fuck. Think fast, Fabray_. "Hey, Rach? I think the house phone's ringing. Weren't your dads going to call when they landed?"

Rachel looked over at Quinn, blinking hard. "Huh? Oh yeah, but on my cell since I didn't know where I'd be." She gave the blonde a wide smile. "You can just grab the house phone if it's ringing. I don't wanna drip into the house."

 _Dammit._ Quinn's eyes landed on Puck, who was busy laughing with Mike over something. "Puck!" She bounded over to him. "Hey, so..." The blonde leaned in and whispered something to him. Puck laughed and nodded, then glanced over at Rachel and Finn.

Finn had gone back to stroking Rachel's skin a little. He wasn't dumb, he knew the brunette still carried a small flame for him. "I bet you sound even more amazing then you did, Rachel. Maybe we can work together sometimes? Alone. Just us leads?"

Rachel's voice caught in her throat. "Really? You've want to do that?"

Puck maneuvered around the pool until he was standing over Finn and Rachel. "Sorry to interrupt. This is a pool party and it's been brought to my attention that someone hasn't been in the pool." He leaned down and easily picked up Rachel.

Rachel cried out and wrapped her arms around Puck's neck. "Noah! Don't you DARE throw me in that pool."

Finn frowned. "Dude, put her down."

"Sorry, dude, but you don't scare me as much as Fabray does." Puck took a few steps toward the pool. "Water's warm, I promise," he said to Rachel.

"Probably because you peed in it!" Rachel was clinging to him. "And what does that mean? Did Quinn tell you to do this?"

"Nope. She just said to make sure everyone was having a good time." Puck kept his arms tight around her. "And I'm not a pool peer. To prove it, I'll go in with you." Without warning, he jumped in, taking Rachel with him.

Rachel screamed as he jumped into the pool. Rachel felt it on impact and she was pretty sure Puck's hand on the string that held her top together had something to do with this.

Her pink bikini top was floating about four feet away.

And she was still being held by Puck.

"Oops." Puck shrugged. "Here, stay close to me, I'll get it." He reached for it, but was obviously too far away. From the side of the pool, Quinn glared at him. it was kind of hard to tell, because the sun was in his eyes, but she was pretty sure she mouthed, I'm going to kill you.

Rachel was mildly panicking and did the only thing she could think of. She turned her body into Puck's to hide her top half. Which did nothing but press her chest into his. "Noah, get my top now."

Finn was totally staring from above. "Wait, I'll get it." He jumped in, causing the top to float another ten feet away.

 _Whatever._ "I have a headache, I'm going upstairs to lie down in Rachel's room for a while." Quinn spun around, her hair fanning out as she did. She stormed into the house.

Rachel groaned. "If one of you doesn't get me my FUCKING top RIGHT NOW I'm going to kill you BOTH."

Suddenly, the top was in her hands and she pulled it on.

Quinn decided she really did have a headache, and that it was induced by having to watch Rachel fawn all over the boys. She checked the medicine cabinet in Rachel's bathroom, but couldn't find any Advil, then remembered the brunette kept some in the drawer of the nightstand. When she pulled the drawer open, however, she found something else.

Rachel got out of the pool and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around herself. She moved into the house. "Quinn?"

She knew Rachel had a vibrator. There had actually been a very long and detailed account of how she'd acquired it and how all young teenage girls could ultimately benefit from owning one. But, sitting there, between the battery operated sexual aid and the bottle of painkillers was... a strap on? Quinn wasn't sure to make out of what that meant.

Rachel moved up to her room. It was the the room Quinn spent the most time in, so it made sense she would be in there. She moved into the door and smiled. "Babe are you..." She trailed off as she saw what Quinn was staring into.

Quinn could tear her eyes away from the drawer. "So, what, you suddenly decided you want dick now? Is that what all that was about out there?'

"All of what? You're the one that sent freaking NOAH after me. He was the one who took my top off, Quinn." Rachel moved into her room. "I don't... it's not like that."

"And what about Finn? He was all over you. Trust me, I know what that looks like." The blonde picked up the device. "You want this though, right? I mean, that's why you have it?"

"I want you..." Rachel felt like she was stepping into a trap. "I want you wearing it."

Even though she was still upset about everything that had happened outside, the idea that Rachel wanted her to wear _that_ and... well... fuck her... was a huge turn on. "You want me..." Quinn took a deep breath. "Right now." It wasn't a question.

Rachel glanced at her window where she could hear the sounds of their friends in her pool, then she looked back at Quinn. "Right now."

It took the blonde a few seconds to figure out how to put on the harness, but it didn't take long. Once everything was in place, Quinn suddenly saw the appeal of it. She felt empowered. Though, that probably had something to do with the way Rachel was looking at her, right now. "Take them off," she said, looking at the brunette's bikini bottoms.

Rachel shut her door, then did it. No questions, no protests. "How... do you want me?" Her eyes couldn't leave the blond with THAT on.

"On the floor." Quinn's tone was... direct. "On your knees."

"Okay..." Rachel did as she was told, dropping to the floor on her knees. She looked up at Quinn and could feel herself getting wet from the way the blonde was talking to her.

Quinn positioned herself behind Rachel, her hand on the brunette's back, pushing her so she was bent over. "How long have you been thinking about this?" She wrapped her hand around the shaft of the strap on and rubbed the tip against Rachel's increasingly wet opening.

"Uh... oh god. Um. Since. I saw it, on the website I was looking at." Rachel stammered out.

"That's it? You weren't thinking about... oh, I don't know... Finn? I saw the way he was touching you." Quinn leaned forward, gently pressing the head of the shaft into her. "I'm sure he'd be up here in a heartbeat if he knew you were looking for cock."

Rachel let out a moan. "Probably...he was staring at my boobs pretty hard. I'm sure the rest of him was too." She was panting a little. "Noah would probably come too. They could take turns."

Quinn quickly thrust forward quickly shoving the rest of the silicon into Rachel. "That's what you want, isn't it?" She had a firm grip on the brunette's hips when she pulled out and slammed back into her. "To get fucked by them? You think I can't fuck you good enough? So you need half the football team?"

"Fuck." Rachel groaned out, tensing up when Quinn shoved into her with out any warning. She was panting. "I don't know if you can. You've never really tried. Not like this. Puck looks like he might be able to fuck me good."

"I can stop right now and go get him, if you want." Except, Quinn wasn't stopping, at all. She kept up a rough pace, in and out of Rachel, hands still on either side of her waist. "Or maybe you've changed your mind. What do you think, Berry? Is Quinn Fabray a good enough fuck for you?"

Rachel's head fell to her hands. "Fuck. Quinn." Her ass rose some, giving Quinn better angle. "You know." Her eyes were closed tight. It hurt a little bit, but in the feeling really good kinda way.

Quinn knew Rachel would stop her if she was uncomfortable. They'd tried a few different things since they'd started having sex, but this was the most impromptu new experience they'd had. She reached forward and grabbed a handful of brown locks between her fingers. The blonde had also recently discovered how much the brunette liked a little hair pulling. "I know what?"

"You **know** what I want, Quinn." Rachel moaned when she felt the tug on her hair. "God yeeeeeessss." Her hips rolled back. She was feeling sore but she was not willing to stop. "Quinn... fuck."

"Do you like my cock? You like getting fucked with it?" Quinn pulled a little harder. Her hips slapped against the back of Rachel's thighs. "Are you gonna come?"

A choking sound came from Rachel the first time she tried talking. When that failed, she took a shaky breath, trying again. "I-I love it. I love you fucking me, Quinn." She was panting hard. "I'm going to come so hard. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was flirting."

"That's right. You come for **me** , baby." Quinn's hand released her hair and slid down between Rachel's legs and her fingers traced over her clit. The blonde let out a surprised gasp and just how soaked Rachel was around the silicon. "Fuck, Rach, you're absolutely drenched."

"You're **fucking me** with a strap on and **pulling my hair**. Of course I'm soaked. This is, like, a fantasy come true." Rachel panted out, whimpering. She was close, she could feel it.

"Too much talking. I'm obviously not doing something right." Out of nowhere, Quinn let go of Rachel's hip smacked her on the ass before pushing back into her. Her other hand rolled the girl's clit between her fingers.

Well, that was new. Rachel cried out, not having expected that. Her eyes watered and she whimpered. "More." She said softly, rocking back. "Harder."

For a brief second, Quinn worried she might have crossed a line. Rachel's request for more both eased her fear and made her wet. Well, wetter. She could already tell she was beyond dripping between her own legs. Again, she slapped her hand against the brunette's skin, which was now turning a little pink from the contact.

"Fuck. Quinn, baby. I'm... " the rest of her words were lost as she pressed her hand over her mouth, muffling the scream that came as the orgasm racked her body. She clenched hard around the dildo, tears streaming down her face from the spanking and how big the strap on was compared to Quinn's fingers and a combination of the things that were said. It was a lot for the brunette and she bucked through her orgasm.

All of the motion up to this point had given Quinn a bit of stimulation on her end, but when Rachel came and bucked against her, it suddenly provided a lot more contact. That, along with the fact that she'd been incredibly turned on since she'd opened that drawer, pushed her into her own orgasm. "Rachel," she gasped. Her hips had slowed and she collapsed against her girlfriend's back.

A soft whimper escaped Rachel's lips. "Baby..." was all she could manage.

Quinn pressed a kiss between the girl's shoulder blades, then sat up, pulling out. She quickly crawled up next to her. "You okay?" Another kiss, this time on Rachel's shoulder.

"Where... did that come from?" Rachel turned onto her side, naturally curling into herself some. Her face was red and streaked with tears.

 _Fuck_. "I... I'm sorry. I just... I was jealous. Did I hurt you? Rach, are you okay?"

"If that's what I get when you're jealous, I'm going to flirt with Finn a lot more." Rachel said breathlessly. "Jesus, Quinn. I thought my brain was going to explode."

Quinn pulled Rachel to her, placing kisses on both cheeks, then her lip. "Don't you dare." She kissed her again. "I wasn't too... rough, was I? Because you were really into it. And I was really into the fact that you were really into it."

"No. I mean, I'm sore. But in a really good way. I'm going to be feeling that for like, a week." Rachel kissed Quinn back. "Are you okay? I mean, you know... I didn't mean any of that, right? I-I don't want **any** of the football team."

"So, you're saying I shouldn't try out?" Quinn laid flat on her back and pulled Rachel to her. "I'm okay. My knees are... gonna hurt tomorrow."

"I think I have rugburn." Rachel said, softly laughing as she curled up into Quinn. "Baby... how could you even be jealous of Finn? Finn has nothing compared to you."

"And I look hot in a bikini." The blonde sighed softly. "I just saw you two talking and... I know you're not interested in him, or Puck. Still, it got to me. Though, I really was just coming up here to lie down. You're the one hiding a strap on in your nightstand."

"It was supposed to be a surprise for later." Rachel mused, grinning a little. "I'm so going to make sure that is within reach everytime I flirt with someone else. What would you have done if it had been Santana?"

"You're not funny." Quinn rolled her eyes. "But, probably, I would have gone down on you until you passed out."

There was a pause, then Rachel sat up. "I think she's still downstairs."


End file.
